The SonicNet Chronicles
by Jacob R. Davis
Summary: In a fantasy world comprising of various worlds from many a game, TV show, movie, and anime, I run a simple TV and media network. Today I chronicle the history of the SonicNet Media Network, as well as the interactions between the characters working within. See "Author's Introduction" for a brief listing of media to be featured. Alert! The rating may change at/for any time/reason.
1. Author's Introduction

The SonicNet Chronicles

A Jacob Robert Davis Original Fan Fiction

_**Author's Introduction**_

Although this IS a fan-fiction, it incorporates more media franchises than the FFN network can allow users to assign to their fan-fiction stories at the present time. In addition to this, it is a crossover story, which means the characters from the various franchises I use in this fan-fiction can interact with each other, as well as the various OCs I have created specifically for this story.

Some of the franchises that will be incorporated into this fan-fiction are as follows:

Sonic The Hedgehog

The Snorks

Final Fantasy IX through X-2, XII, XIII

Strawberry Shortcake G3 (Berry Bitty Adventures)

Pokémon (only Marnie and Paige Joy (D&P) will be used, the rest will make cameos)

MLP:FiM (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)

Wreck-it Ralph

The Tinker Bell movies

That's just a very brief listing of media I will be using in this fan-fiction. As I continue writing this, things may change, and I may add more characters or franchises, or write them out of the story entirely.

This fan-fiction will touch into my life as I run a television and media network in a fictional world incorporating lands from various media franchises. The network's name is "SonicNet," while I call my fictional world "the Fantasy Lands." I will be interacting with some of the characters at various points throughout the story.

All events, locales, and characters, OC and otherwise, are fictional, if not from any of the franchises listed above, but from my imagination. Any similarity to any people, places, or events, living or dead, is not intended.


	2. Chapter One: Beginnings of SonicNet

Chapter One - Beginnings of SonicNet

_"Tell 'em to bring out the butter and break out the bits! I want this monster served up on a silver platter!" From _Atlantis: The Lost Empire

Follow the second star to the right in the evening, and keep straight on until the morning, and you'll see the Fantasy Lands, now a place with the massive hustle and bustle of today's modern countries.

That is because SonicNet has brought Mainland technology to the land's inhabitants.

However, it wasn't always like this, and as such, we didn't start off this way.

It all started on September 19, 1948. The Fantasy Lands was not so much as it is now. Television had started to gain a foothold in the Mainland, and Jonathan Telofax, who emigrated to the Fantasy Lands at the time, decided that it would be in the land's best interest if television as a medium could be established here. About 500 television sets were just in from the Mainland, and Johnathan knew that if he started a new network, those sets would have a purpose for their users. A lottery was held for those sets, and by November 1948, all 500 were given away.

That took care of that! Now to get started on getting a service running. Jonathan started test transmissions from an old theatre complex in the north of Green Hill Zone on December 19, 1948. The address was 7071 Palm Tree Terrace, and that address would become part of SonicNet's heritage. The callsign used for the transmission site was W53KRF9, and most stations affiliated with us still identified us by that callsign. The test transmissions ran from 8:00 in the morning to around mid-day.

By 1950, however, more people have heard about what was going on, and Telofax decided that if he could get some funding, maybe he could reach more people. A friend of his, Swiftwind, a Pixie Hollow native, helped him out by negotiating with the Fantasy Lands National Government to begin a full service network. A television manufacturing plant was started on January 18 of that year, and renovations on the old theatre complex started. A full programming service started on March 21, called the Independent Television Exchange. That officially started SonicNet up on the television circuit.

More and more people started turning on their TV sets to find programming fresh from the Mainland every day since then. However, despite the number of people watching, programming options from independent stations drew a significant percentage of viewers away from SonicNet programs. By 1967, color TV started to gain a foothold in the Fantasy Lands, and Telofax was not about to let that stand in his way. He needed to gain back ground that was lost from other independent stations, including another upstart station, K3RT5, which began its operation on October 4, 1966. By improving programming coverage, starting a full news service, and including a barrage of new live broadcasts into the mix of programming that was provided, SonicNet got back serious ground in the broadcast industry, and so it stayed for a few more years.

In 1974, live sports programming was just starting to be introduced, and most sports leagues across the Fantasy Lands were reluctant to put their teams on local SonicNet affiliates, for fear that their broadcasts may be uplinked to a national feed. The national government thus authorized a law dictating that local sports teams that wish to broadcast to SonicNet's local affiliates have a private TV uplink themselves. That got around the fear, and several sports teams started broadcasting to local SonicNet affiliates via their own private uplinks. That law would later be separated from the Fantasy Lands' national government laws to be incorporated into SonicNet's own Broadcast Rules later on down the line.

The 1980s brought with it various changes to SonicNet, among them Jonathan Telofax's resignation as founding president of the network in 1987. His replacement by David Rabbitton marked a good change in SonicNet's foothold on the TV industry. News programming was affected to a degree that wound up in their favor. Most independent stations had a news operation that was only part-time. SonicNet's news operation and programming was second to none throughout the late 1980s, compared to independents. Local SonicNet affiliates even had their own local newscasts to supplement the national feed. But the biggest change would come when the 1990s came around.

In 1991, SonicNet, in that name, came on the air on September 17, at its usual time of 5:00 AM. A message from Jonathan Telofax led off the day's broadcasts, followed by various original programming.

In 1992, however, Rabbitton felt that an expansion was in order, and as such, he bought a new area of land to use for building a new broadcast center. The project took three years to do, and was completed around 1995. Most of the equipment SonicNet used for its transmissions was moved into the new facility, which was called the SonicNet Center. The old facility was converted into a satellite transmission center, which would later serve as the home for two of SonicNet's best satellite services: SonicNet DigiSat, a television, radio, phone, and web service, and SonicNet Sky Broadcasting, the main rights holder for all SonicNet's broadcasts vis satellite. But, by this time, new facilities were already being built for commercial and residential use by SonicNet which would later be their current broadcasting facilities, as well as living quarters for staff and city residents, and house various industrial, commercial, financial, and educational institutions: the SonicNet Tower. Building of the Tower took 9 years. By 2008, transmissions started from SonicNet Tower, and the SonicNet Center served as backup from that point on.

Now, the main part that I'm sure you all came for: what happened after all that. I came to SonicNet in 2004, and slowly rose up the ranks to become president of this network, even though I didn't know about it in the first place. To think that I would one day become president of an already established media broadcast network would go beyond common logic. David Rabbitton was actually picking me to be his successor. Most people would be shocked.

I am Jacob Davis.

This is my story.


	3. Chapter Two: The Start of It All

_**Chapter Two - The Start of it All**_

Rabbitton looked at me, a slight grin on his face. The entire staff of SonicNet was standing in the main ballroom of the SonicNet Center, looking on as he officially made me the new network president. But, I had my doubts that I could run an entire media network all on my own.

"Are you sure that you are up to the task?" he said, with a tone as clear as any authority figure I have ever met.

"I'm...not...I'm not very sure..." I started to say, but before I could finish, several employees stepped up, in my favor, almost as if on cue.

The first was Amy Rose, who operated 'Amy Rose's House of Movies,' one of SonicNet's film services. "We're behind you all the way!" she exclaimed.

Miles Prower, referred to as 'Tails,' operated a different service, 'Prowernet,' which was a SonicNet station that broadcast programming relating to automotive interests. "I'll help you out."

Another person stepped up: Hatsune Miku, fresh from Vocaloid Terrace Communications, a licensee for SonicNet programs on independent stations. "We'll help you out," she said, "as much as we can."

Another voice said, "Snorkland is with you today. We'll be of service in any way possible." I turned to a video screen. The voice belonged to Casey Kelp, a newscaster and in-vision presenter for Snorkland Television One. She and her friend, Allstar Seaworthy, were witnessing the whole thing on a live internal communications feed.

One by one, each of the people in the ballroom voiced their praise. Some, however, were a bit reluctant.

It was then that it was very clear. I didn't know all the ropes, but everyone was going to help me out, nonetheless. Regardless of the outcome, I figured that I would get used to something like this, but it was going to require quite the bit of work. I turned back to David, a smile now on my face. "I'll take it."

David Rabbitton, my employer, and the very person who put me in this position, turned to the crowd. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the SonicNet Media Network, your new network president, Jacob Davis."

A warm cheer went up through the crowd. I knew I had it made. It was going to be hard, but I knew I was now up for this. "Alright everyone, we need to get back to work!" I started. Everyone cleared out of the ballroom to do their duties.

With that, Rabbitton turned to me. The look on his face said it all at that moment. The wrinkles on his face told me he was getting up there in age, but I knew that something was bound to happen at that moment. "I need to show you something. Follow me," he finally said. And with that, I followed him through a series of winding pathways throughout the SonicNet Center's campus, until we reached a door. It was labeled 'AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY!' Rabbitton hesitated for a moment, opened the door, and flipped on the lights. It was a massive storage room, but Rabbitton was more concerned about one item in particular. We walked throughout the storage room, until...finally, we came across a simple book. The cover said "SonicNet Broadcasting Rules, Third Edition, Unabridged, Effective September 21, 2003."

Rabbitton picked up the book and handed it to me. "This is the latest copy of SonicNet's regulations booklet. It doesn't contain everything, but it does have enough for you to get by with some considerable amount of help." I shot a glance at my supervisor. "Johnathan gave me something like this when I took the reins in 1986, but it was labeled 'Independent TV and Radio Regulations.'"

I took a look at the book, than at Rabbitton. "Do you ever read it?" I said.

He shook his head in response. "No. When you have been with us as long as I, you tend to remember these things. I certainly have. I know SonicNet from the inside out, and so did Johnathan, before he retired." At that point, I knew I had a lot of things to do in order to lead a major media empire, and I decided to have a look at that book.

I said to him, "Can I have a look at it?"

He beamed at me and grabbed the book. "You can do more than just look. You can _**have it entirely.**_"

I took the book from his hands before he went on. "It is traditional here for the reigning president of SonicNet and its TV and radio affiliates to give the most current copy of the regulations book to his successor. Here's some advice: try to read as much as you can out of it. It'll do you good."

With that, we left the storage room, and headed back through the courtyard back to the ballroom. When we got in, a nervous Tails was waiting. "I don't think this is a good idea," he said, shaking while he said it.

Rabbitton smiled at Tails. "I'm not going to go on forever. I have one more week, and then he'll take full control. This is a very big responsibility, and he has to do everything that he feels is right for the network."

Tails was a bit disgruntled, but he took it in stride anyway. I started to ask Rabbitton a question, but he held me back.

"Tails may a bit happy about some things at first, but he may see the glass as half empty later on, depending on the nature of the event. In time, he'll grow to like you."

I took it all in. Maybe this won't be so bad.

I started to head to my office, but Rabbitton held me back for a second time. "That's not your office anymore. You can have mine when the week's out, but for now, you'd best head home. As per the broadcast rules, you have to be suspended with pay whilst I run your information through our system. It should take the entire week, maybe less. You can look at it this way: you'll have plenty of time to read up on how we operate. We'll call you when things have started up for you."

I shook his hand. My boss meant well, and he knew what he was doing. "Thank you, sir," I said.

With that, I left the SonicNet Center's main ballroom for the taxi depot, and pressed the call button. Ten minutes later, a cab drove over. I recognized the driver: May, a former Pokémon trainer and coordinator, now working for a public service. She recognized me as well. "Hey, Jacob. Heard about your good luck. The driver I was subbing for told me all about it."

I got into the cab. "Cream?"

"You're darn straight. Where do you want to go?"

"63 Worcestershire, complex 2."

"You got it."

Before long, the cab reached the main complex. 63 Worcestershire was not a clever-looking housing community, but it had enough sub-complexes to make it look complex itself. My assigned complex during my entire residence in the Fantasy Lands was number 2, also known as Fluttershy Gulch. I have heard of a pony named Fluttershy, but at the time, she was only a photo journalist for an independent station that had one of SonicNet's opt-in services, before she retired later on down the line to pursue a career in animal care and medicine.

Before long, we reached Fluttershy Gulch. The sub-complex stood on a hill overlooking a portion of Green Hill Zone's downtown district. My house was number 6. When we passed the house, I told May to stop. She turned around. "That'll be $9.50." I handed her a $10. "Keep the change," I told her, and I got out of the cab and into my house.

I knew something was about to go right. It was time for a change, anyway.


	4. Chapter Three: A Change of Plans

_**Chapter Three – A Change of Plans**_

My house wasn't much, but at least it had enough for me to get by anyway. The address was 63 Worcestershire, House 6, Complex 2. Outside, it looked like some common 1990s-era house, and it was...until the recent renovations. The builders said that they needed to get with the current times. Inside, it had been fitted with all manner of electronic device the builders could get their hands on, and then some. An HDTV set was rigged up in the main room, with a SonicNet DigiSat converter box hooked up in a discreet fashion. Everything was rigged up to an automation system. Either my voice or one of the newly installed keypads in the house could control something.

I closed the door as I went in. "Lights on, mid-bright." The lighting switched on at near full brightness. "TV on, music channel 6." Smooth jazz music played from the TV set. "Check grocery status." A readout of needed groceries was pulled up on a video display in the kitchen. "Silent diagnosis mode." Two beeps came from the house's sound system. That was that.

Trying to read the regulations book was like trying to read off a very complex Wikipedia article. However, it was a regulations booklet. I had to know how SonicNet operated from within. There were several things I didn't know about, in addition to the standard rules for regular employees. When I started working for SonicNet, I got a version of that same booklet, only modified for employee use (it was the abridged version.) Nevertheless, I took note of some of the rules I didn't understand, so I could try to get in touch with the Board of Directors about them later.

When it reached 8:00, I was only a quarter way through the booklet. I marked my place and headed out to buy my groceries. I had printed out a predetermined shopping list the night before. When I came back, it was 9:30. At that moment, the telephone had rung. Looking upon the caller ID, I noticed that it was my supervisor, David Rabbitton. "Hello?"

"Yes, Jacob. I called to notify you that someone will be coming at the end of the week to pick you up and take you to the SonicNet Tower." Rabbitton's voice, no doubt about it.

"SonicNet _Tower?_" I was a little shocked, to say the least.

"Yes, the SonicNet Tower. No problem?"

"No. None at all, sir."

"Good. Good-bye to you." He hung up.

"Wow. I never thought that would happen!" At the time, the SonicNet Tower was not being used for broadcasting. Everything needed to perform programming broadcasts was already installed there several months ago, a short time after the Tower was completed.

I went to bed later that night, thinking about what would happen next.

All throughout the rest of the week, I crammed as much as I could about SonicNet's regulations, making notes about potential links to other rules, as well as about ones I didn't understand. Before I knew it, Saturday morning came about. I was woken up by my cell phone, alerting me to a text message from the network.

_[FROM: SN-NET (76268)]_

_Confirming appt. Amy Rose will take u 2 SN Tower soon. Hope u've read rules book. Rabbitton_

_[RCVD 10/04 4:30a]_

I shot back a reply:

_[FROM: JACOB_DAVIS (057 991 564)]_

_[TO: SN-NET (76268)]_

_When's the pickup? JRD_

_[SENT 10/04 4:31a]_

Another reply from Rabbitton:

_[FROM: SN-NET (76268)]_

_5:00 am. C u l8r. Rabbitton_

_[RCVD 10/04 4:32a]_

And so, it officially began. 5:00 came, and with it, Amy Rose came in her truck. I quickly dressed up, got on my footwear, and went outside, phone, briefcase, and all.

"Are you ready for this?" Amy said, as I got in.

"Yes. Doubtfully, but yes," I said to her.

As Amy started to drive out of the 63 Worcestershire area, Amy explained the situation to me. "Your data was run through the system, and the board acknowledged the whole thing. You're official now."

I started to bring up how it happened, but Amy held me back. "I don't want to reveal information that's best left unsaid. Just be grateful. You don't want to mess this up."

This trip to work was relatively different, because when we got to the SonicNet Center, Amy just parked her truck in front of the main building. But, she neither switched the engine off nor got out.

"What's going on? I-" I started to say something, but Amy cut me off again.

Amy turned to me, a smile on her face. The hedgehog looked serious, despite the grin. "Someone's bringing out your stuff. Your office is in the SonicNet Tower." With that, she switched off the truck and got out. She motioned for me to do the same. I was reluctant, but nevertheless, I did.

Amy decided to tell me something about our transportation. "We have to take a shuttle bus to get to the SonicNet Tower. It's not too far from here, only about a quarter mile or so."

Later, another pink hedgehog came out: Sonya Rose. She had a box labeled with my own name. I kinda figured what would happen.

"The bus leaves in two minutes," Sonya said. And with that, we went to a bus garage next to the SonicNet Center.

We loaded onto the bus, Amy going into the seat next to the driver's. "OK, let's go!" she exclaimed.

The driver smiled. "SonicNet Tower, here we come!" And with that, we drove off.


	5. Chapter Four: The SonicNet Tower

_**Chapter Four – The SonicNet Tower**_

The bus traveled through the city. Although Amy said that it may have been a quarter mile, it felt longer in my case. We eventually reached the SonicNet Tower. It had a parking garage next to it, connected to the Tower in some way or other. The bus, however, went on a driveway surrounding the Tower, and to another parking area specifically provided for buses.

When the bus stopped in the parking lot, we got out and headed to the front gate of the Tower.

When we went inside, it was unlike any television or radio facility I have ever seen. The main lobby was three times as big as the SonicNet Center's grand ballroom. In fact, you could fit half the SonicNet Center's campus in there, and have room left over for a portable office.

Several doors lined the sides, above which a series of flags hung. The flags depicted various presenters from many of SonicNet's current affairs programs.

An information desk stood in the center, with two staircases bordering either side. Four elevators marked the corners of the lobby. Several television screens lined the top of the info booth, as well as part of the walls above the doors. Each television depicted a particular SonicNet cable station.

We walked to the information desk, and Amy tapped the service bell button. At that moment, someone appeared. According to the personnel files, she operated a local TV cooperative in Agrabah. And, for that matter, she served dual-duty as the region's princess.

The person spoke. "Good evening, madams, sir. I'm Jasmine. Might I see your ID cards?" We did such. When Jasmine looked at my ID card, she keyed in several codes, and a readout of my job history within the network appeared on the monitor.

Jasmine looked at me, then back at the screen, and then back at me. She smiled. "Well, well, well...it's about time. Mr. Rabbitton told me so much about you. Consider yourself lucky. Oh, your ID tag is out of date. Let me see if I can print you a new one..." She tapped a button on the card printer, and a new ID card popped out a couple seconds later. Jasmine gave me the new ID card. "Usually someone working for SonicNet wouldn't rise up to presidential rank that fast. You did it in..." She looked at the screen. "3 years...wow. That's a company record, _and _your personal best!"

I gave her a look that said 'You have no mega-bitten idea.'

Jasmine pulled out her radio, and pressed a button. "This is Jasmine at the info desk. Mr. Davis has just stepped into the Tower, with Amy and Sonya. Escort them to the controller suite on floor 825." The radio chirped back at her. "This is Tower control. 10-4, Jasmine. Attention entire Tower, Tower Maintain Code 6-0-1-9: Jacob Davis, ID Tango-Alpha-3-0-1-Bravo-Yankee-9-3." With that, several people came out. They were the Tower's janitorial team, who deal with various digital, hygienic, fashion, and electrical troubles and situations in the SonicNet Tower. They started to take us to the "controller suite." We went into the elevator, and one of the people punched in the floor number: 825.

It didn't take long for the elevator to reach that floor, as it was of a new technology. An independent in Green Hill Zone called it "turbo-trolley." The elevator ascended the Tower at 4 floors a second. When the elevator reached the floor, the doors slowly opened, and we found ourselves about several hundred feet above ground level. The entire floor looked futuristic, as did most of the Tower from the outside. Before long, we reached the "controller suite." A screen on the door said:

_**Room 1440**_

_**Recreational "Controller" Suite**_

We went in, and they measured me for a new suit. The guys were very fast, if you know what I mean. In less than two hours, they put down the patterns, checked fabrics, done all the stitching, and performed quality control. When they came out, they had a professionally tailor made suit, right then and there. One of the guys pointed me to the dressing room. When I came out of there, I looked very professional, to say the least.

It was after the ordeal in the recreational suite, that we went up to the top floor, where the network president resided. The broadcast floor was situated several floors below, on floor 950.

At that point, Amy and Sonya decided to leave. Sonya left for the elevator, but Amy hesitated for a moment and walked toward me. "If you have any questions, contact the information desk. The person there will try to help you as much as possible." Amy pulled out a card with the network extension for the information desk. "I'd tell you more, but I think you may have it made. Have yourself a good one!"

With that, Amy disappeared into the elevator, leaving me to the presidential suite. The entire suite took up the whole floor, and even had a separate room and office for the network's vice-president. There were several TV screens on a wall, and several windows stood the whole height of the area.

I took in my surroundings.

However, I started having some limited doubt.

Would I be able to do this? Lead a whole media empire?

I had that thought in my head for a moment, but quickly shrugged it off as if it were just a bad dream. It was going to turn out to be a good ride.


End file.
